Rules Changes
Rules changes: ''' '''Caught offguard: Obviously one of a Ninja's most important tactics is to catch the opponent off guard and unable to defend themself. To that end the following rules are in effect: *A flat footed foe also loses their dexterity bonus to their reflex save and their CMD. *A Confused, Fascinated, Sleeping, or Stunned foe does not add their wisdom bonus to will saves not related to those conditions. So a fascinated foe would be less able to resist a mind controlling jutsu, but wouldn't have any penalty to further will saves to remove the fascination. *The flat footed condition should be considered in situations even where it might not technically apply. For example a ninja delaying their action so they can attack an opponent at the same moment their squad mate fires a jutsu. Technically this is just a normal attack, but since the target would not be expecting such a co-ordinated attack and may be unable to evade both the GM should consider ruling the target as flat footed against one or both attacks. This is an entirely judgement based call however and foes are likely to not be surprised by the same trick twice. *'Automatic feats': All three Ninja classes are characters well trained in many combat skills and as such they all receive the following feats for free even if they do not meet the pre-requisites: Precise shot, Quick Draw, Weapon finesse, Improved unarmed strike. This will also be repeated in the character creation section. *'Maximum and minimum attacks:' Some attacks and abilities allow an attack to do its maximum or minimum rolled damage. If an attack would somehow be both maximized and minimized those two effects cancel each other out and it is rolled normally. *'Suffocation and drowning:' Attacks that prevent a foe from breathing are relatively common among ninja but they are rarely so crippling as pathfinder depicts them. Suffocation and drowning still cause unconsciousness in the first two rounds and death on the third but they no longer cause hit points to be set to 0, and then -1 and the entering of the dying state. Instead on the third round of suffocating the subject dies, if they stop suffocating at any point before death they are able to catch their breath and are fine instead of mortally wounded. Dynamic combat: The fights in Naruto are action packed, dynamic and packed with a huge variety of attacks, tactics and techniques. To help reflect that the following changes are in place: *Combat manoeuvres: initiating a combat manoeuvre does not provoke an attack of opportunity and can be done in place of any melee attack. This means that a taijutsu master could use their third attack in a full attack as a disarm for example (albeit at -10 base attack bonus since it's their third attack). This also means that any attack of opportunity can be a combat manuever. Additionally taking any "Improved" Combat feat. (Improved grapple, Improved disarm ect.) also provides the "Greater" version of the same feat. (Greater grapple, greater disarm ect). *Precision attacks: The called shot option presented in Ultimate combat is assumed to be a core part of the system and can be used in combination with any attack, including ranged touch attacks and other "guaranteed hit" situations. Additionally an attack no longer has to deal at least 50 damage to be a debilitating blow as long as it's at least half the target's current hit points. *Float: Pitched anime ninja battles follow a different set of physics than the rest of the world, gravity is much more of a suggestion than a rule. Any creature left suspended in the air, such as by being thrown off a cliff, jumping skyward, or being bullrushed up, or for any other reason does not begin falling until the end of their turn. However while suspended in the air the creature is flat footed unless it has a way to manoeuvre in mid air such as using an attached wire or an adjacent surface. A creature falling into a square occupied by another creature has all the normal effects of falling. Thus a falling creature takes 1d6 damage per 10 ft fallen, and having a human falling on you deals them 1d6 damage if they fell from less than 30 ft, 3d6 if they fall fell from up to 150 ft, or 6d6 if they fell more than 150 ft. *'Style:' To help reflect the dramatic and dynamic moments of the show and manga a new system is also added. During the course of play when a player does or says something incredibly cool they can earn a style point. This can be earned in a number of ways; be it a devastating or witty remark, a brilliant unexpected move, or even willingly failing a save, missing an attack, taking a hit or making a mistake for the sake of the plot. A player can only have one style point at a time and any further awarded points are wasted. A style point can be spent at any time to take any action they could conceivably take, even if that action took place in the past. This could be used for example to have "planned ahead" and set a trap for a foe where they "knew" they'd wind up. Or it could be drinking an antitoxin before being hit by a poisonous attack. It can of course also be used to take an extra action immediately. Damage sizes: Many techniques, jutsu, features and situations can increase the size of an attacks damage die. Rather than refer to the normal damage die sizes, this game uses the following progression, regardless of what causes the damage increase. This has no impact on monsters, who use their normal damage in all circumstances. 1 or 1d2 >1d4> 1d6>1d8>1d10>1d12>2d8>2d10>2d12>4d6>4d8>4d10>4d12